


Lights

by madsinwonderland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Leia has some feels, Leia is a Daddy's girl, Leia wants to be a senator, Luke is a Mommy's boy, Luke is training to be a Jedi, Twins, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Leia is worried that her dad is disappointed in her after she chooses not to be a Jedi.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Lights

Even though both the twins began their Jedi training when they were babies, when she ten, Leia decided that being a Jedi wasn’t for her. She was extremely passionate and strong willed. She liked being heard and decided that she wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a senator. She liked making change, she wanted to be apart of making things happen. Luke, however, continued his training under the guidance of his father and Obi-Wan. Most of the Jedi were wiped out during Order 66, which luckily ended with Darth Vader, who Obi-Wan managed to destroy on Mustafar. Anakin turned back to the light after realizing what his dark side abilities had done to Padme. A new Jedi Order was constructed, one where Anakin was on the council. Anakin prided himself with knowing that one day his son would be one day joining him on the very same council, and it was something that Luke aspired towards.

It was one of the very few things that Luke and Leia had in common. They were both determined. If there was something they wanted, they would go for it. They were two very different people however. Luke was softer and extremely empathetic. Luke followed after his mother in that regard. Leia found herself closer to her father. She had passion, much like her father. She liked to be in control of things, she didn’t like being told what to do. Leia was intelligent, which Anakin always said came from Padme, rather than himself. Luke’s strong connection with the Force came right from his father.

When she was 16, Leia worried that because she chose her mother’s pathway, that her father was disappointed in her. He always found time for Luke, but it wasn’t often that the two of them could do something together.

Padme and Leia were returning from the senate one day, when Padme noticed Leia wasn’t quite right. For one, she was quiet. She was never quiet, especially after a senate meeting. Leia always had a lot to say, whether it be positive or negative. Leia was staring out the window of the transport, watching the city surrounding her. The sun was setting, leaving Coruscant a city of lights. Padme tucked a loose strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear.

“What’s wrong my love?” Padme cooed.

“Nothing.” Leia mumbled.

“You’re quiet, this isn’t like you.” Padme fussed.

“Is father disappointed in me?” Leia whispered.

“No, sweetheart.” Padme laughed. “Your father isn’t disappointed in you. What makes you think that?”

“He spends more time with Luke than me. He seems tired when he’s with me compared to Luke. He seems happier when he’s with Luke.” Leia muttered.

“Your brother is training to be a Jedi, he needs your father to train him.” Padme tried her best to console her daughter.

“So, you say.” Leia grumbled. Padme backed away. She knew better than bother her when she got like this. She could get extremely hot headed, much like her father. When Leia and Padme arrived home, they noticed that Luke and Anakin were already home, much to Padme’s relief, maybe he could talk to her. When they entered, Padme went straight for Luke. She held him tight. He didn’t complain. He couldn’t complain. He was too nice for that. Anakin went to give Leia a hug, but she marched right past him and straight for her room.

“What happened?” Anakin was rather alarmed.

“She’s upset.” Padme sighed.

“Since when does she feel anything?” Luke asked.

“Luke, leave your sister alone.” Anakin snapped. “What’s the matter? Why is she upset?”

“She’s worried that you’re disappointed in her.” Padme leaned in and whispered to keep out of ear shot of Luke’s prying ears. The twins loved each other, yet how they loved to torture each other.

Anakin was hurt when he heard this. He loved Leia more than anyone (except Luke) and to know that she was upset because she thought that he was disappointed in her made him feel as if someone had plunged a lightsaber right through his chest.

“Why does she feel like that?”

“She thinks that because she’s not a Jedi that you’re disappointed.” Padme explained. Anakin nodded and strode over to Leia’s room. She was sitting by the window looking out at the night cityscape. The lights had her mesmerized.

“Hey, you didn’t give me a hug when you came in.” Anakin whispered. “Your mother told me that you think I’m disappointed in you.”

“Sorry.” She said as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

“Leia.” He held her hand. “I’m not disappointed in you. I don’t care that you aren’t a Jedi, I love you just the same. You’re following your own path and I’m so proud of you. You were ten years old and you made that decision all on your own. I could never be disappointed in you. I will always support you.”

Leia didn’t say anything. She continued to look out the window and out at the lights. Anakin joined her in looking at the lights.

“You’ve always loved the lights, haven’t you? You would look out the window for hours just observing the world.”

“You’re not mad that I’m not a Jedi?” Leia sniffled.

“Not at all.” Anakin grinned. Leia wiped away the rest of her tears.

“Good, because you’ll never believe that happened today.” Leia began, as if nothing was wrong to begin with.


End file.
